User blog:Silverboy300/Top 10 characters I hate the most
Hey guys, I got really bored so I wanted to right this blog on characters I absolutely hate the most. 10. Slippy Toad (Starfox) This guy is an annoying piece of crap who has a retarded voice, how could any one like him. 9. Dora (Dora the Explorer) How can anyone not hate her, she is dumb and annoying. Heck! she is stupid to the point when she arrives at her destination, she asks the viewers where is it, when it is right in front over her, and she even sees it. Man, she is retarded. 8. Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog) Her voice is so annoying, and all she thnks about is Sonic, I mean, Sonic doesn't even like her and she bothers him. Amy really needs to find another boyfriend. 7. Vicky (Fairly Oddparents) Vicky is such a jerk to Timmy, I really feel sorry for Timmy, I can't believe Timmy's parents are not aware of Vicky's actions to Timmy. I hope I never see her face on the show. 6. Toad (Super Mario Bros.) Let's just say Toad is an annoying little piece of mushroom, his voice literally made my ears bleed. 5. Isabella (Phineas & Ferb) The only reason she is on this list is because her running gag "Hey Phineas, whatcha doing" is getting very annoying. 4. Birdo (Super Mario Bros.) I just hate her for herself, that's all. 3. Benson (Regular Show) Benson is such a jerk to Moredcai and Rigby, which is why I hate him so much. He also has major anger issues and just needs to calm down, then I will like him more. 2. A tie between Bowser Jr. (Super Mario Bros.) and Squidward (Spongebob Squarepants) Oh man, I swear, these two are toats bad. Bowser Jr. is a spoiled little turd who complains about losing too much, I would slap some sense into him someday. Squidward, is nothing but a huge jerkhead to Spongebob, he even made a hurtful prank on Spongebob and laughed at him. He and Bowser Jr. are both tied at number 2 (even you know I kind of hate Squidward more than Bowser Junior). Honorable Mentions Before I get to my number 1 most hated character, I go through some honorable mentions. Grunkle Stan (Gravity Falls) Grunkle Stan is a greedy and very abusive manager who contsantly abuses his employees. He even caused an apocalypse in one episode and lied to his Dipper and Mabel. I'm a bit bummed out he is only an honorable mention, because he really needs some medical help. Sneech (Doraemon) The reason why I hate this guy is because, most of the time, he is a big jerk to Nobi. He always leaves Nobi out on certain events he does (kind of like what my friends do to me sometimes), and makes fun of him. I'm also bummed out, that he isn't on the list. Brittney Wong (Star vs The Forces of Evil) Oh man, I really wish she was on the list, because she has so many reasons I hate her. She is one gigantic jerk to Star Butterfly, all she thinks about is herself. She is also an attention whore, she even hates Star to the point she wants Ludo to kill her. I am really bummed out she is not on the list. Navi (The Legend of Zelda) She is so annoying, I definetly see why people hate her. Quagmire (Family Guy) This guy is a pervert. Why is he a pervert? Well, he is a pervert up to the point when his daughter turns 18, he plans on banging her. I mean, really, banging your own daughter, that is so messed up. He is also kind of a jerk. I'm really bummed out he is not on the list. Well, that was it for my honorable mentions, now on to my number 1. 1. Jet the Hawk (Sonic the Hedgehog) Oh, boy, I swear, this guy is the worst on this list. This guy, is nothing but an arrogant jerk. He thinks he is better than everyone in the Sonic franchise. Ever since his first appearence, he has been bullying Sonic, thinking he is faster. He always wants to win against anyone, and can't even deal with losing, I mean, if you lose, YOU DEAL WITH IT!!! And do you know what's the worst thing about him, he is a slight jerk to his own teammates (even you know I slightly hate Wave the Swallow, due to her actions to Tails). He also thinks he is the fastest guy in the universe, when there is The Flash, Meta Knight, Kirby on his warp star, Superman, many DBZ characters etc. who can all go FTL. I swear, if I was in the Sonic series, I will literally kill him terribly. So that is it guys, comment to me on what you think of my list. Category:Blog posts